Reality of a Dream
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Relena was injured and is now comatose, while Heero sits by her bedside and blames himself....will she ever wake up?


Disclaimer: Now come on! Think real hard. Does any EVER own it?  
  
Chibi: Alright, this is my first GundamW fic. Well, I actually wrote GundamW fics before I wrote anything else, but never posted them. I've had this done for over year. My how time flys!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The tick-tock from the clock echoed through the silent hospital room as Heero Yuy sat but a few feet away from the bed that the comatose Relena lay in.  
  
Heero had been in there since she was admitted three days ago. He stayed awake most of the time except for when his eyes would no longer stay open. Even though he slept at this time, his sleep would be unrestful as his mind would replay the incident of Relena's attack over and over again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena. It's all my fault. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't keep my promise."  
  
His face showed that he was obviously lacking sleep and full of worry. Not being able to control himself his mind went through the events that happened three days ago.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Relena was overly excited about giving her speech today. This one would be different than any other.  
  
She had a great speech to give about her belief in total pacifism, but what really excited her was that the speech would be given outside. It was a beautiful day and she was more than happy to be out and speaking to everyday people, instead of being confined in a stuffy old room talking to stubborn politicians.  
  
Heero on the other hand was overly worried. He didn't like for Relena to be exposed like this out in the open. There were too many places for assassins to position themselves and try to kill her.  
  
Regardless, the speech was to go as planned. The numbers of guards were tripled and all the Gundam pilots were there for added protection.  
  
Heero felt that he would make better use of himself if he were to patrol the grounds.  
  
Once Relena was on stage infront of the podium, he left to make his rounds. Always making sure to keep one eye on her.  
  
The speech went as well as she had hoped. And everything seemed to be running smoothly.  
  
Heero maneuvered around the crowd to make his way to Relena. Normally he would sit right behind her and keep watch, but this honor was handed to a randomly picked bodyguard from her staff.  
  
Relena headed towards the steps of the stage and saw Heero approaching her. She smiled and started her way down.  
  
Out of nowhere a loud "BANG" shot through the air.  
  
Heero turned in the direction of the shot and quickly turned to face Relena.  
  
The bullet ripped through her chest causing blood to spill out onto her elegant white gown.  
  
She began to topple to the ground, but Heero ran to her and caught her before she could completely fall.  
  
He laid her down keeping one hand under her head and his other hand pressed firmly on the wound to slow the flow of blood.  
  
"Relena."  
  
His voice cracked as he spoke trying to find something to say to the owner of those eyes who looked up at him with such pain.  
  
"Heero.I." She spoke as a tear slide down her cheek, than she stopped and slowly closed her eyes and went limp in Heero's arms.  
  
'NO!' He thought to himself as he laid his head next to hers. 'What's that?' He felt a slight warmth on his face. 'She's still breathing!'  
  
"Get an ambulance over here now!" He shouted as the other Gundam pilots made their way to the blood covered pair and attempted to keep the crowd at bay.  
  
'Please.please live Relena. I need you.'  
  
Finally the ambulance arrived and the paramedics quickly rushed to Relena's side and started to work on her.  
  
The sirens blared through the air as the ambulance rushed Relena to the hospital with Heero by her side.  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
Heero opened his eyes as his mind focused in on the steady beat that beeped from the opposite side of Relena's bed.  
  
He didn't know what he'd do if she. died.  
  
'No. Don't think that. It's not going to happen. She's gonna be all right. She's. she's. ' He couldn't control himself anymore. The world famous perfect soldier broke down crying on her bed holding her hand tightly as his body shacked from the continuous sobs.  
  
Eventually he tired himself out and fell asleep holding her had.  
  
He woke up as a soft hand worked its way through his hair. He sat up to see Relena looking at him with eyes full of concern.  
  
"Relena!" Without hesitation he threw his arms around her, holding her in a tight embrace.  
  
A soft moan made it's way out of her mouth and he realized that he had hurt her wound.  
  
"I'm so sorry Relena!" He began to panic, fearing that her wound would reopen and she would slip away from him again. "I'll go get a doctor."  
  
"No, don't!" Her urgent tone caught him off guard.  
  
"We have to make sure that you're all right."  
  
"I'm fine. Trust me." He looked into her eyes. They now looked as if this whole ordeal had never happened. She just looked so happy.  
  
Heero walked over and sat on the bed next to her. His eyes faced the ground, too ashamed to look at her directly.  
  
"Heero, I know that you think that this was your fault, but it wasn't."  
  
He raised his face to look at her now.  
  
"Infact," she paused and a small trace of a blush rushed across her face, "I think it was fate."  
  
"Fate?"  
  
"Yes, fate. Heero how long have you been here waiting for me to wake up?"  
  
"Ever since you came here. Three days ago."  
  
"Heero, do you love me? Because I love you."  
  
This question caught him off guard. He was utterly stunned. 'I can't believe she just asked that?' He had always waited to hear those words and he had also always wanted to tell her he loved her.  
  
His voice came out full of emotion, "Relena, I love you more than you'll ever know."  
  
Her face lit up and she hugged Heero and he lifted her face to his and kissed her softly.  
  
Shocked at first, she couldn't move, but finally returned the soft kiss as they both embraced each other.  
  
They were both exhausted from the past few days, even though Relena had been basically asleep the whole time, she had just spent what little energy she had to tell Heero how much she loved him.  
  
Heero climbed into the hospital bed with Relena just to get closer to her. Sleep began to get the better of them, but he didn't want to fall asleep, afraid that he'd lose her again.  
  
"I'll be right here when you wake up Heero." She promised, "I'll always be here for you."  
  
She stroked her hands through his hair as he peacefully drifted off to sleep.  
  
Morning came and Heero slowly opened his eyes.  
  
'That's strange?' He thought to himself as he sat up. 'I must have moved myself during the night.'  
  
Instead of waking up with Relena in his arms, he was back in his chair with her hand in his.  
  
"Hey Relena." He gently rubbed her arm to wake her up, not being able to wait to see those eyes he loves so much.  
  
"Relena. Relena?" He began to worry now. He stood up and gently shook her shoulders. "Relena please wake up!" His voice was very worried as he tried to wake his love, but nothing worked.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor!" He screamed out to get someone in there to help her.  
  
"What's the matter Mr.Yuy?" a female voice asked.  
  
"Relena? She won't wake up."  
  
The doctor, a middle aged, kind looking woman, frowned as she looked at him. 'It must have finally gotten to him. Poor thing.'  
  
"Mr.Yuy, maybe you should go home and get some rest. If anything happens we'll call and let you know."  
  
"No! You don't understand. She was awake last night. I talked with her and she was fine. But now she won't wake up."  
  
Heero was becoming more hysterical after ever word he said. The doctor knew she had to stop him before this got out of hand.  
  
"Mr.Yuy, please calm down!" She lowered her voice and continued. "There's no way that Relena was awake last night. If she had been, the monitors that she's hooked up to would've gone off. That would've warned one of the third shift nurses that she had awaken, but it didn't happen. She was never awake."  
  
Heero grew angry at the doctor, but knew that, somehow, she was right. But how? He saw Relena sitting up in bed. He talked to her and touched her. How could this be happening?  
  
None of his training could help him now. This was beyond logical thinking and strategies. He didn't know what to do.  
  
"Mr.Yuy, I know that this seems all too real to you, but have you ever thought that you might have been dreaming?"  
  
Heero's eye's widened. 'It couldn't have been a dream. Could it? I've never had a dream that was as vivid and real as last night, but.that would explain why I awoke back in my chair.' His thoughts drifted away from him as he turned to look at Relena.  
  
He moved and sat back in the chair. The doctor just watched with sad eyes and slowly left the room.  
  
The perfect soldier took back up his post and continued to keep watch over the one he loved. His beautiful dream that lay before him, never to wake up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: I can't believe that I wrote that?! I hate sad fics!! Then again, it may not be that sad, and I'm just weird.quite possible! ^_~ I hope all of ya enjoyed it!!!!!  
  
*Looks about* What was that? You didn't like the ending? To cliffhanger- ish?..well, fret not!! For I have a sequel, but I am a stubborn little thing and want a decent about of review before posting it!! Mwhahahaha..I be evil like that! So please review and ja ne! 


End file.
